Abstract for the Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program The Texas-Utah Consortium for Hazardous Waste Worker Education and Training (The Consortium) leverages two large established education and research centers, both funded in part by the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health, with a diverse and experienced collection of partners to develop and deliver a full spectrum of high quality education, research and training. The Consortium's primary purpose is to positively and meaningfully impact the health of our communities by providing practical hands-on health and safety training to workers and by placing special emphasis on training returning veterans and members of underserved minorities. In the Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program we will target hazardous material workers who are, or will be, engaged in the generation, management, analysis, treatment, storage, transportation (including loading and unloading), disposal, emergency response, clean up and remediation of hazardous materials and wastes. Our specific aims are to train workers to identify and prevent hazardous exposures to themselves, their colleagues, their community and the environment by utilizing our resources and partners to deliver high quality education and training in the following areas: Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response (HAZWOPER) standard, the US Department of Transportation Hazardous Materials Regulations, Certified Fire Inspector, Hazardous Materials Management, and other timely and impactful health and safety courses, such as Ebola Prevention Training for University Personnel.